seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 6
Aetas and Cyrus sailed through a tunnel of Cyrus' memories. He saw his birth, his fights, his failures, every event that ever happened in his life. "Where are we?" Cyrus turned back to Aetas. "We're in the memory zone. A timeline specific to you." Aetas kept sailing until they reached a large black door. "Here we are... This is what you call your greatest failure." Cyrus looked down. "I'm not sure if I can go through this." "You came this far. There's no turning back. Think about his you would make Valery feel if you had this chance and blew it. How could you live with yourself?" Aetas stared at Cyrus until he nodded and they preceded. "Good boy, now I'm sure Otto would be glad to see you." - Quinn, feels his hand moving, and he smirk. Two figure approach him. The both of them look practically ancient. Quinn, looks at the two, and laughs. "Chrono and Aetas. Here to stop?" "No, here to watch. The chances of you suceeding aren't that great." "But I occasionally do!" "Indeed." "Still... Time is weird! I bet in some different time reality, I'm already free, killing you." "In another, I'm killing you." "In another, Aetas betrays you, to serve me." "In another, betraying the both of us." "Time. It's just a bunch of slammed together lines, making A go to 78, or 1, 2, and then Yellow. Remember when I tried to understand time? My skin melted! Fun times." The old Aetas scratched his head. "You two old farts just confused me." Chrono looked over to Aetas. "You're old too jackass." - Kent walked around until darkness came over his eyes. "AHH!! I'm going blind!!" A young woman laughed. "Really Father?" "Father? I don't have any kids. Except Masamune and Madoka but they haven't been born yet..... MADOKA?!!!" "Maybe..." "Move your hands I wanna see my little girl!" Kent turned around to a young woman with black hair and golden eyes. "My baby girl! Wait... How'd you get here?" "Uhh... Well it all started a few minutes ago. I walked into my room and now I'm here." "Seems legit." Kent nodded. "This time travel thing is all kinds of messed up." "Tell me." Masaume, came forward, and moved his arms around. "Okay, I'll explain. Quinn..." The two disappeard. They came back, but Masamune was holding off a squid, and Madoka was in a nurses outfit. "Okay, dad, listen! Quinn is messing up time!" "I know that!" "No, I mean REALLY BAD!" "How bad?" "On a scale of 1 to 10? Sesame seed." "That's not a number." "From the current timeline, it is." "What kinda number is that?!" Masamune put his hands on Kent's shoulders. "Father, please we have to stop Quinn as soon as possible. My crew are all babies! Literally babies! Well except Madoka here. But that's besides the point." Kent patted Masamune and Madoka on their heads. "Trust me, we got this. And I want you two to help me do it." "We kind of can't. We have our own problems." "What could be so bad?" "Well... THE MOON IS A GIANT WORM THAT IS ON FIRE!" "... What?" "We have no idea what's going on! We're just trying to punch it till it go's away. The Newgate Way." Kent gave Masamune a thumbs up. "That's my boy!!" He gave them both a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you two.. Now go kick that worms slimy butt!!" Madoka hugged her father back. "We'll miss you too.. Be safe." "I'll be safe.. And Madoka.... Please change when you get back." "Better then my last outfit." "Which was?" "Go go dancer. LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG story." Kent fell over holding his heart. "Oh god... Im sons call Faust!! FAUST!!" Masamune pushed on his sister. "Let's go Madoka, we can't have him learn about that gypsy thing." Kent looked over to Masamune. "What?! Gypsy?!!" They jumped in the portal, and Kent looked weirded out by the whole thing. - "So... Here's the plan. I'm going to kill my 'successor' first." Chrono, created a portal, and looked to the others. "Let's go! Chop chop, time to kill!" "Why should we?" Hades asked yawning. "It's really your problem." "Well let's say this. If I were to fail in killing him, he'd come back and kill you all... Then again maybe I should fail." Artemis started laughing. "You're not that good a liar brother. He's stronger than you isn't he?" ".......let's just go murder this bastard!!" Roachy, stopped, and got in front of the portal. "Guys! This is wrong! Murder isn't the answer." Chrono kicked Roachy threw. "We need a distraction for him to aim at. That means you." Kira reached into the portal. "Roachy!" Everyone looked to Chrono and he shrugged. "What? He was expendable." - Aetas and Cyrus walked along a white sand beach, Cyrus looked around with tears in his eyes. "This is the place..." He said weakly. Aetas rolled his eyes. "You're on your own. I'll be around if you need me.. I just need to take care of some business." Aetas looked back at nothing. "Go save your friend." Cyrus bowed and ran off towards a large city. "Thank you, I'll never forget your kindness. OTTO!!!" He called. Aetas turned to the bushes. "You can come out." He walked over to the shaking. "If there's anything I hate it's Roa-....." He looked down to Roachy. "Roaches...." "Hi!" "What the..." "KIRA KICK!" Kira kicked Aetas in the 'man place'. Aetas hunched over, and heard a voice. "GANG UP ON HIM!" The seven rushed him, beating him up and stomping on him. - Aetas, with sea stone cuffs, had his entire face bloodied and swolen. "Chrono... Low Blow... Literally." "Hey, I needed Kira. When I said that, I meant illusions." Kira looked bashful, and looked away. "Well... I just assumed you needed a... Feminine touch." Aetas growled. "I DIDNT NEED IT IN MY NUTS!" Crai patted his head. "You're quite the vulgar one. So what're you trying to say? You didn't appreciate being touched by a woman?" "Crai... The Soul Stealer, known for robbing the soul outta a future problem. Future bird of lazystien. And one of the biggest bitches I've met in my life." Hades grabbed Aetas' head. "What was that?" He growled as skeletons started to crawl from the ground. "I'll murder you and use you as my puppet!!" "Hades. In the history books it says that you'll die of.... Man troubles." He laughed. "Someone tape this bastards mouth shut!!" "Why would you do that? I have valuable information on your little problem Quinn... My question to you... Are you sure you can trust me?" Everyone turned to Chrono. "As much as I hate you and I wish that Shelly would give you that feminine touch.... I'm curious." Chrono exhaled. "But from our past, I cannot trust you." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc